nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Prestige class
Article and category This is a difficult one. Would it be better to simply redirect this to Category:Prestige classes? The difficulty comes in that you don't want to have to make links for categories (ie Do I use a normal article link or a category link?) but at the same time, you dont want to ever have to "list" instances when there should be a category to do that for you. One recommendation would be to add both an article and a category and then the article simply redirects to the category. That way people can link to the article and be redirected as appropriate. Thoughts? Enigmatic 16:29, 3 Oct 2005 (PDT) *As discussed elsewhere, articles should never be redirected to categories. -- Austicke 23:14, 6 Oct 2005 (PDT) Multiple prestige classes Is it possible to pick more then one Prestige class for a single character? Programmer 12:41, 12 March 2008 (UTC) *Yes. you have to start with a base class, but the other 2 class-slots can be used for prestige classes. Eg: bard/RDD/WM would be an allowed combination Gruftlord 14:18, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :* Thanks, I added it to the notes.Programmer 15:51, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::*why? i mean, it was clear before. as the article says: they are like base classes, except that some requirements have to be met before lvling in a prestige class; and that you can't take more than 10 lvls pre epic. except those two points, there are no differences. So i don't see how one could come up with the idea, they might be limited to 1 prestige class per character. :::It's like asking: "'Powerranger' isn't a prestige class in D&D, right? ok i'll add a note" :P :::Gruftlord 15:55, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Concerning PDK & WCoC Assuming meant well, I'll explain here why those revisions were just undone. First of all, as of patch 1.69, purple dragon knight is not exclusive to Wyvern Crown of Cormyr (WCoC). Secondly, WCoC had been released. Third, the rest of the information added to this article (besides being in too informal a style) was about the premium module program, which is not the subject of this article. --The Krit 02:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Prestige class feat requirements Strange, bonus feats from equipment could be used to meet feat requirements part of a prestige class, e.g. whirlwind attack for being a weapon master. Is it a bug or something intended? --The Priest (talk) 10:58, September 4, 2012 (UTC) * I thought equipment was totally ignored during level-up. Are you sure your character did not have the feat in question from both an equipped item and an earlier level-up? --The Krit (talk) 21:07, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :* Yes, found this puzzling, so I made a test to confirm this matter. --The Priest (talk) 05:19, September 5, 2012 (UTC) * Yes thats how it works. Bug or intend? Only Bioware knows, we can only assume. I think that most builders find this very disturbing as its allows exploits the feats prerequisities and make better character. Maybe this was feature to allow placing feats on skin, yet it unfortunately works on any item. Anyway - it doest really matter if this is bug or intent, what matter is whether you want it this way or not. Unfortunately the only way how to check feats is to (temporarily) erase all bonus feats on items after levelup and re-check all required feats again. Come visit NWN forum at social.bioware.com if you want help with that. 21:15, September 4, 2012 (UTC) :* One cannot learn new feats, but is able to advance to a prestige class by item granted feats. I found this non-logical, surely it is not what I want. --The Priest (talk) 05:19, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::* ELC might be able to catch such characters. Even if it doesn't catch the ones still wearing the feat-granting items, it is simple to turn on and might be enough of a deterrent for those intentionally trying to abuse this. --The Krit (talk) 05:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::* Tested, not work for this kind of problem. I think I'll just make some of these related feats invalid in iprp*2da setting. --The Priest (talk) 05:56, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ::* This will be half working. The ELC will still treat these characters as valid, yet if they are not max lvl already, they wont be able to level up with that class anymore. New characters will also not able to abuse this anymore. 06:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC)